


Troublemakers

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston), fanficwriter013



Series: The Tower [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficwriter013/pseuds/fanficwriter013
Summary: When half the team gets stuck on a mission, Clint, Bruce and Elly find ways to distract themselves.  Steve has something in store for his little troublemakers.





	1. The Perch

Being in a polyamorous relationship with eight, sometimes nine other people meant that there was always someone there for you.  When you were struggling you didn’t have to worry that you were all alone with it. Because even if more than half of the others are two that still leaves at least three other people who can be there to catch you.

I love them. I love them with everything I have.  They are my best friends as well as my lovers and each of them gives me something unique that I couldn’t get from any of the others.

This isn’t a story about that though.  This story is just a filthy brag about the most sex I ever had in one single day.  So brace yourself.  It’s going to get wild.

It started a little dark to be honest.  Steve had sent Bucky, Nat, Wanda, and Sam out on a mission.  It was supposed to be simple but they’d ended up getting bailed up in an apartment while Tony, Vision and my friend Clarke were trying to crack into some facility and Steve and Jax, Clarke’s boyfriend and the head of the tower’s psych department was going through known individuals in the facility and profiling them.

The ones that were away, were fine. We were in contact with them.  I was texting them regularly.  There was just a weird vibe in the air.  They were bored and stressed.  The stress levels in the tower were high.  It wasn’t supposed to go down like this.  Clint, Bruce and I felt helpless.  There was nothing in our skill set that could help in this situation and feeling helpless was getting to us.

Bruce and I had been in the lab, but something about being away from everyone else was making us restless.  We went to the command room, to see Tony and Clarke on the ground going through code, holographic screens surrounding them while Vision worked on a screen off to the side.  Steve and Jax stood at a panel of computers moving around each other fluidly as they went through files.

I looked at the people in the room and then at Bruce feeling completely helpless.  Clint suddenly jumped down from a perch above us.  “That’s why I’ve been up there.  Just in the way.”  He said.

I jumped and punched him.  “What the fuck!  You scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m a spy.  What kind of warning do you need?”  He teased.

I shrugged.  “I don’t know, any kind of advanced warning from my potential murderer would be nice.”

“What a spoilsport.”  He whined.

“Well, I guess I’ll be dead and won’t really know,”  I replied.  “So what should we do then?  What’s happening?”

“Every once in awhile, that one shakes her head. He curses.”  Clint said, pointing to Clarke and then Tony.   “Those two are getting all beautiful mind, and they should just get a room already.”  He added pointing to Jax and Steve.

“Aww… my friends and family are all getting along.  I love it.”  I said, looking at them.  “So I guess we’re not good for much then.”

“I can think of a few things we’re good for,”  Clint said quirking an eyebrow at me.

I looked at him deadpan.  “You’re okay, I guess.”

Clint hissed.  “Oh, you did not just say that.  We’ve got a lesson for you to learn.”

“Is that all it takes.”  I teased.

“We’re men, sweetheart.  All you have to do is,”  He tapped the inside of my thigh and ran his finger up to my hip.  “And then it’s on.”

“Well, I guess being easy is good when you’re also mediocre.”  I taunted even though my whole body was prickling.

“What did you just call me?  I don’t recall you ever having any complaints.”  Clint said, stepping a little closer.

I laughed.  “You know I’m just messing with you.  You’re more than competent, Clint.”  I said mimicking the touch on his inner thigh and dragging my fingers slowly up, skirting past his cock.

“Now, that’s just rude.  Don’t use the button unless you intend to follow through.”  Clint whined.

I shrugged.  “You started it, Clint.  Don’t blame me.”

“Follow through. We gotta work on the follow through. Because I’d pin you down on my perch, and fuck you right there. But I don’t think you’d appreciate that in front of your friends.”  He complained.

I looked him dead in the eye and ran my tongue over my bottom lip.  “Wouldn’t I?”

Clint looked around the room and then at Bruce. “Is this happening?”  

Bruce held his hands up. “Don’t look at me?  This is between you two.”  He said and moved away from us going to sit near Tony and Clarke.

I took another step closer to Clint and wrapped my arms around his neck.  “Steve’s right over there.  He’s not my boss, but he is yours.  How much trouble you willing to get into, Clint?”  I whispered, nibbling at his earlobe.

He looked over his shoulder and back at me.  His hands ran down my back and teased over my ass.  “How quiet do you think you can be, princess?”

“Pretty quiet if you don’t mind being bitten,”  I whispered.

“Well, those bruises can just go with the others.”  He said and slipped his hands into my pants.  His index finger ran in tight circles over my clit.

I gasped.  “Fuck, Clint.  Right here in front of everyone?  Not even going to take me to your perch?”

Clint chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.  “Hold on then.”  He said and in a series of jumps, we were both up on the platform looking over the room.  “Now, the fun can begin.”  He whispered as his hands teased down my front and back into my pants.

“I like fun,”  I whispered as I kissed along his jaw.  We lay down on the platform and he pushed his fingers inside of me.  I sucked in air through my teeth and bit down on his shoulder.

“I know you do,”  Clint said, as he slowly dragged his fingers over my walls. When he touched on my g-spot I gasped and arched up under him.

“Shh now, Princess.  You’re gonna get me in trouble.”  He whispered.  I started kissing him furiously, using his mouth to smother my sounds.  I scrambled to get his pants down.  When I’d pushed them to his knees I wrapped my hand around his cock and started pumping it.  Clint made a strangled moan sound and quickly pushed my pants down.  I spread my legs more and he moved between them.  With a quick snap of his hips, he sunk his cock deep into my pussy.  I moaned biting at his neck.  He thrust into me hard and fast and I let my head drop back mouth parted in silent pleasure.

I watched them below us, continuing to work like we weren’t just fucking a couple eight feet above them.  “You think they know, Clint?”  I whispered.

“Steve knows.  Look at him.”  Clint answered.  I looked over at Steve and watched as he hesitated for a moment tilting his head.  He moved again, and it wasn’t with that fluidity he had early.  Like he was distracted.

I made a hybrid whine/moan sound, and Clint covered my mouth with his hand.  “I know you wanna get caught, princess.  You think Steve’s gonna pull you over his lap and spank you in front of everyone, don’t ya?”

I whimpered against him and he picked up his speed, thrusting hard into me.  His fingers came to my clit and I lost all semblance of control I had.  I pulled him tight against me and bucked up under him as I came hard.  My cunt pulsed around his cock.  Clint bit down into my shoulder and with a grunt, he spilled inside of me.

He slipped out and we hastily redressed.  “Oh my god, that was the hottest fucking thing.”  

Clint chuckled as he fastened his pants.  “You can say that again.”

“Hey, troublemakers.  Get down here.”  Steve said.  We looked over the edge and he was looking up at us arms folded.

“He called us troublemakers,”  I smirked as I climbed down from the perch.

Clint jumped down after me trying to keep his face neutral.  “I know you’re feeling a little useless right now.  Maybe you could keep a line open with the others?”

“Yeah, okay.  We can do that.”  Clint said with a nod.

Steve looked at us seriously.  “If you have anything extracurricular you’d like to get up to, take it elsewhere.”

“Fine.  Spoilsport.”  I teased.

Steve leaned in, bring his lips to my ear.  “Don’t worry.  We’ll be discussing things later.”  The way he emphasized discussing made a shiver run up my spine.

Clint and I scrambled back into his perch and I settled back against him.  “So we’re bugging Nat and getting in trouble later.”  He said.

“I’m gonna tell her,”  I said getting out my phone.

I tapped my phone leaning back against Clint.  “What do you think she means by that?”

“She thinks I’ve been reading your texts over your shoulder,”  Clint answered.

I chuckled softly.  “And have you?”

Clint grabbed my hips and pulled me back so I was flush against his groin and I could feel the press of his cock hard against my ass.  “What do you think?”

I leaned back and ran my hand down his neck and nibbled on his earlobe.  “We are definitely going to have to do something about that,” I whispered.

“Steve said no,”  Clint whined.

I shook my head.  “No.  Steve said not here.”

Clint got up suddenly and pulled me to my feet.  “Come on then.”

I quickly texted Nat as we left the room.

We got into the elevator and I put my phone into my pocket.  Clint pushed me against the wall and started kissing my neck in this sloppy, ravenous way as he rolled his hips against me.   “Nat wants me to fuck your ass with a vibrator.”

He whined again.  “That’s just because she only got me to agree to it one time.”

“You didn’t like it?”  I asked.  He lifted me off my feet and slammed the elevator stop button.

“No.  It felt weird.  But I’ll do it for you.”  He said.  “Now, isn’t this one of your kinks right now?”  His fingers ran up and down my pussy through my yoga pants.

I nodded.  “Yes.  Fuck, Clint.  What’s gotten into you.”

He shook his head and roll his hips against me.  “I feel useless.  But I can do this. I can be a distraction for you.  Make you not worry.”

“You don’t need to…”  I started saying and he looked at me, brow furrowed.

“Please.  Please let me be this for you?”  He said, sounding so helpless.  His fingers teased along the waistband of my pants.

“Tear them off,”  I growled.

His eyes darkened and he grabbed hold of my pants and tore them.  I started kissing him frantically.  I was practically dripping with need.  He lowered his pants just enough to get his cock free and slammed it into me.  I gasped, and my cunt clenched around him.  He fucked me hard against the wall.  One hand bunched into my hair pulling my head back as the other held my hip.  His thumb rubbing tight circles on my clit.

I had no control.  All I could do was brace my feet against the wall and dig my fingers into his back.  “Oh god.  Clint.  This is going to be quick.”  I groaned as he bit my throat.  

“Don’t hold back, princess.”  He growled, rutting into me faster.

My legs started trembling and my whole body tensed up.  “That’s it.  Come for me.  You know you want to.”  He said.

I bucked up against him suddenly as my orgasm crashed through me.  I cried out as my body shuddered with it.  Clint pulled out of me.  “We can continue, FRIDAY.”  He said and the elevator continued its trip to Natasha’s room.


	2. Pirate Talk

“Are you sure you want to do this?”  

Clint lay spread out on Natasha’s bed naked.  I sat between his legs, languidly stroking his cock as I teased between his legs with the anal vibrator I had selected from Natasha’s extremely extensive selection of toys.  It was black and v-shaped looking almost like a pair of horns.  It vibrated on each side and was great for hitting the prostate.

So far this morning to distract ourselves from the fact that half our family were currently stuck on a mission that was both dangerous and unexpected we had fucked on a platform above the command room, and in the elevator down to Natasha’s room.  Now, at Natasha’s request, I was planning to fuck Clint with a vibrator.

“Yeah.  I … uh - yeah.”  He stuttered.  It came out as a half moan as the lube slicked toy vibrated against his perineum.

“She’s not big.  And stop or no is enough.  You don’t need a safe word.  I’m listening to you.”  I said and leant down.  I flattened my tongue and ran it up the length of his cock.

“She?  Are you a pirate.”  Clint asked.  

I looked down at him and started teasing his asshole with the vibe.  He moaned loudly and his hips bucked up.  “I like to think of it as a she because she’s small but she knows what she’s doing.”

“Alright, pirate lady.  Whatever you say.”  Clint said.  His voice was slightly choked and his leg twitched.

I started quietly laughing trying to stifle it.  “You’re asking for trouble, Clint.  You want me to talk like a pirate?”  I asked and started pulsing the toy in and out of his ass.  “You want me to jolly your roger?”

Clint started laughing.  “Jolly your roger.  That was great.”

His laughter was catching and I started laughing too.  “Glad you liked it,”  I said pressing a kiss to his shoulder.  “Now relax, matey, and let me shiver your timbers.”

Clint completely lost it and I had to pull the vibe away.   “Oh my god. Alright, I kinda want you to continue, see how far you can get with the pirate quotes. But I kinda also want you to stop because I’m not sure if this is going to help or not.”

I shook my head still laughing.  “It does make going hunting for buried treasure a little difficult.”

“Honey, I don’t think there’s anything buried down there. Think I would be able to feel that.”  He said looking at me seriously.

I lay down half beside him and half on top of him, pinning his body under me and I returned the vibe to his ass, teasing his asshole.  “Always good to check.  Now shush you.”

I started kissing his throat.  A shiver ran through him and he tilted his head back, opening his throat up to me.  I kissed and sucked on it as I gently eased the vibe inside of him.  I knew he could take it.  While Clint gravitated slightly more to me, Nat and sometimes Wanda for sex, he did sometimes have sex with some of the other guys and that was sometimes him receiving.  But this was new to him and the one time he’d tried it, he hadn’t liked it.

So I went slow pulsing the toy in and out, each time pushing it in deeper and giving him the option to say no, or back out at any time. I kissed my way down to his nipples and flicked my tongue over them.  When I finally hit his prostate, Clint made a low groan and bucked his hips up.  His hand went to my hair and he bunched it in his fist.

I turned the vibrate on inside of him and he whined.  “Don’t like that.”  

“No?”  I asked switched it off again and looking up to see how he was doing.  He relaxed again and I tried something else.  I turned on the vibrate function on the handle and pressed it against his perineum.  He groaned and rolled his hips up.  His cock jumped and precome ran down the length in a rivulet.

I ran my tongue up his cock and took it into my mouth, pushing down until he hit the back of my throat.  He still tasted like my cunt.  I hummed and slowly fucked him with the vibrator, pressing and releasing on his prostate. Clint tightened his hand in my hair, released it and then bunched it up again and his stomach muscles clenched.  “Fuck, princess, I won’t last if you keep doing that.”  He groaned.

I smiled up at him and started bobbing my head up and down and fucked him with the vibrator.  He arched and bucked under me making these noises that were sometimes whimpers and sometimes deep low moans.

“Fuck, El.  What are you doing?  I’m gonna lose it, Princess.”  He whined.

I pulled off his cock and looked up at him.  “Why are you holding back?  You don’t wanna come in my mouth?”

He groaned.   “I can come in your mouth if you want, princess.”

I licked my lips and took his length into my mouth again, massaging his shaft with my tongue.  I increased the vibrations on the handle and moved it a little faster.  Clint’s hand opened and closed in my hair.  “Shit.  Oh fuck. El.”  He babbled.  His entire body clenched up.  The muscles pulled tight and his toes curled.  As he relaxed again he released into my mouth.  It coated my tongue, thick and salty and I drank it down, humming as I licked him clean.  I pulled the vibe out and wiped it off, placing it at the end of the bed and then curled into him. “Arr thar she blows.”  I teased.

Clint started laughing and pulled me tight against him.  “I can’t decide if that’s the worst thing I ever heard or if you’re a genius.”

We lay like that for a moment just tangled together, breathing each other in.  “You think Nat’s waiting on a blow by blow?”  I asked.  “That was an accidental pun by the way.”

“It was a good one.”  He replied.  “And yeah probably.”

I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and started texting Nat.

I tapped the screen holding it out to Clint.  “You don’t like plugs?”

He shook his head.  “I only tried it once but the one Nat used was huge and I didn’t like how it was steel.”

I looked at him tilting my head a little.  “Do you have a little bit of a humiliation kink?”

Clint blushed and nodded his head.  “Mostly just with Nat.  Like not anyone else.  Don’t tell anyone else.”

“Aww, Clint,” I said and kissed him.  “Of course not.  If you wanna try the plug thing with me, we can go a bit easier.”

Clint’s hand ran down my back and over my ass, slipping between my legs and teasing my pussy.  “How many orgasms have you had today?”

“Two.  In the perch, on the elevator.”  I answered as I wriggled a little.

He flipped me over.  “That’s not gonna do.  If anyone heard I didn’t give you more than I had, I wouldn’t live it down.”

“Well be my guest,”  I answered.  He slowly kissed his way down my body and when he was nested between my legs I put my knees up onto his shoulders.  He placed a large open mouth kiss on my pussy.  His tongue swirled over my folds and he sucked along them.  He dipped his tongue inside of me and made a happy humming sound.

His tongue traveled back to my clit and he sucked it into his mouth and ran his tongue over it.  I pulled myself up off the bed with a moan, digging my heels into his back.  He pushed my hips back down and draped his arm over them to keep me in place.  Two of his fingers pushed inside my cunt and he curled them, running them over my walls, beckoning an orgasm to him.

I started to writhe.  My legs snapped closed around his head but he didn’t let it distract him.  He just kept working those fingers over my g-spot as he sucked and nipped at my clit.  I raked my fingers over his scalp trying to keep some control.  I had none and when I came it was hard.  “Oh fuck, Clint!” I cried twisting away from him as it rocked through me.  Clint held me in place and lapped at me.

He pulled his fingers out of me and held them up.  “Would you like these, princess?”

I took his hand and ran my tongue up his fingers before pulling them into my mouth and sucking the tart fluids of my arousal of his hands.  He looked at me smiling and shook his head.

“What?  You know you like it when I do that.”  I said.

“Nothing.  Just thinking of stuff.”  He replied leaning in.  “Like how much I love you.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

We lay in bed for a little while and then had a bath.  I lay against Clint just relaxing in the water as we talked about things.  The topic kept turning back to the others.  In particular Natasha and how worried he was.  I realized how badly he needed to get out of his head.  How the sex had been part of how he was doing that.

I turned around and straddled his lap pushing his arms up above his head and pinning them to the wall.  “What should we do Clint?”  I asked as I ghosted my lips along his jaw.  “Shall we stay in here a bit longer?  Maybe I can see how long I can hold my breath underwater?  Or we could get out?  Go to my apartment.  Watch a movie?  Break in my kitchen bench?  Go to a whole other floor?  No one’s in the gym right now.”

Clint chased my lips with is a little but didn’t actually try to kiss me.  “Okay, wait hang on. I’m into this but I’m genuinely curious. Why did you pick the gym of all places? There are better places to have sex in this Tower. Over a conference table for instance. I mean, Nat’s got a sex dungeon for fuck’s sake.”

“Well, they do have crash mats in there. And, we could make it a game, whoever pins the other, gets to really pin them. But if you like conference tables and sex dungeons then I’m game for that too.”  I said, running my hands down his arms.

Clint raised an eyebrow and he ran his hands up my arms, resting them on my throat.  “You think you’ve been here long enough to know how to pin a trained assassin?”

I shook my head.  “No. I absolutely do not.”  I said, running my tongue over my bottom lip  “Maybe he likes being pinned though. Maybe I like being pinned so much I don’t care at all if I lose all the time.”

“He does like being pinned sometimes. And either way, it would be fun. Sounds like two votes for naked wrestling it is.”  Clint said.  I leaned in and kissed him before jumping out of the bath.

We both hastily got redressed and Clint carried me piggyback down to the gym.  When we got there I jumped off and moved into the middle of a sparring area and faced him.  “So rules of the game. We spar. You don’t have to win a match to get a treat, just make it so the other person is partially pinned. That could be on the floor, in each other’s arms. Against the wall. But if one person is clearly in control that counts. Even if the other person is just allowing it to happen. If you win, you get to remove a piece of their clothing and do one teasing thing to them. Once enough clothing is removed to have actual sex with them. So basically just pants and underwear. Then the next win means you get to go to the main event if you want. And the winner is in complete control. So you can go straight to the goods or you can drag it out until we’re both completely naked. That’s winners choice. Agreed?”

Clint looked me up and down. “You really thought this whole game out haven’t you? Going little strip poker there. I like it, I got the rules. We’re good to go.”

“Might have played this particular game before with a certain super soldier and an ex Russian assassin.  The girl one.”  I teased moving into a defensive stance.

“Cap lets you play this game?”  Clint said coming in to grapple at me, I threw my elbow into his chest and twisted out of his arms.  “He is always so serious when we train together.”

Clint deflected the blow and I followed with a few more before he seemed to get sick of it and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me flush up against me.  “Gonna need to be a little better than that if you want to pin me, princess.”  He growled against my ear.  His hands slid up under my shirt and he squeezed my breasts.  My nipples hardened as he tugged on them and I moaned wriggling against him.  He pushed me away with a laugh pulling my shirt up over my head as he did and tossing it to the side.

I came at him again and he countered my attacks, this time moving much slower.  I tried throwing my shoulder into him so I could follow through with a kick, hoping that he might let me take a win.  He went with it and I threw him down to the ground.  I got to my knees and crawled up his body, grabbing the hem of his shirt between my teeth and tugging it up.  “You’ve really been coming along with Nat and Steve,”  Clint said as he helped me pull his shirt up and off.

“Thanks, Clint,”  I said and kissed him before getting back to my feet.

So we sparred.  There were times when I think Clint was really serious about teaching me things, and other times when he’d grab me and his hand would go between my legs and I could feel his cock hard against my ass and I’d know he only had one result in his head.

We got each other down to just our underwear.  Him in his boxers and me in my bra and panties.  We grappled with each other and Clint spun me and pinned me against him, one hand on my hips the other at my throat.

“Well, then,”  He said, moving his hips so I could feel his cock pressed hard against my ass.  “I think we might have a winner.”

I leaned back and kissed his throat as he ran his hand down into my panties and started teasing at my clit.  “Well then, I’m all yours.”  I went to turn around but he pulled me in tighter against him.

“No, just like this I think.”  He said and pushed my panties down to my knees.  His fingers went to my cunt again and he thrust two inside of me.  “How are you always this wet for me, El?”  He asked as he slowly fucked me with them.

“Have you seen you?”  I teased.  He chucked and he pulled his fingers from my pussy and ran his fingertips over my lips.  I opened my mouth and my tongue dart out, licking over them.

As I pulled them into my mouth he bent me forward a little and started teasing my pussy with the head of his cock. I moaned around his fingers and he sunk into me.   He started to fuck me, each thrust seemed that little deeper and that little harder until he was pounding into me.  I had trouble staying in place.  I reached behind me and held on.

His fingers returned to my clit and between the way, he teased it and the hard pounding I was taking I completely fell apart.  I was already so sensitive anyway it sent pleasure coursing through me, making me tremble and sweat.  My core muscles all tightened at once and I came crying out loudly.

Clint was nowhere near done though.  He pulled out and brought his lips to my ear.  “Hands and knees, princess.”  He whispered.

I dropped to them and spread my legs a little.  He kneeled behind me on the crash mat and he was inside me again.  He kept up the pace from before and this time his hands roamed over me.  They tangled in my hair, stroked down my back.  He teased my ass and played with my clit.  I came again, this time my legs gave out and I fell flat down but Clint kept fucking me, pushing me into the crash mat.  His hips snapped forward suddenly and he bit into my shoulder as he came, groaning loudly.

He collapsed on the mat and just lay there panting.

“Holy shit, Clint.  What’s gotten into you?”  I asked rolling on to my back.

He shook his head and when he spoke it came out breathless.  “Don’t know.  I know what’s gotten into you though.  It was me.  Multiple times.”

I hit him and burst out laughing.  “Okay, Okay.  Gonna check in with Nat.”


	3. Distracting the Hulk

Clint and I redressed and went straight back up to the control room.  As we strode down the corridor I noticed Steve on the other side of the glass door, laugh and then touch Jax’s arm.

“Is Steve flirting with my therapist?”  I asked.

Clint narrowed his eyes.  “Looks like it.  We’ll worry about that later.  This first.”

We came through the door and Steve turned to look at us.  “What are you two troublemakers up to?”  He asked.

“Nat just texted us saying they slipped a message under the door,”  I said and handed him my phone with the photograph of the note Natasha had messaged me.

Steve brought up the note on the wall and turned to Clarke, his hand brushed over Jax as he turned.  “I want a full analysis done on this.  I need to know who sent it and if we need to pull them out immediately.

“I - yes.  I - uh - can do that.”   Clarke stuttered.  I’d never seen her be at a loss for words before and I looked from her to Steve and back.  Her eyes darted between Steve and Jax and I suddenly became aware how uncomfortable she was watching Captain America flirt with her boyfriend right in front of her.   Steve continued barking orders at people.  Clint was now roped in to go through underground contacts he had.  Everyone went to work and I grabbed Steve by the arm.

“We need to talk,”  I said.  “Privately.”

He looked at me startled.  “In the hall?”

I nodded and led him outside.  When we got out there I turned on him brow furrowed.  “I know this is going to sound so hypocritical but do you need to be spoken to about proper workplace behavior?”  I snapped.  “That man in there is my therapist.  Bucky’s therapist.  And there’s a good chance that part of the reason we haven’t worked this out is because you have been flirting with him directly in front of his girlfriend who is here on her day off trying to break into their network with Tony.”

Steve looked at me like a deer in headlights.  “Oh god.”  He said.

“‘Oh god is right.”  I agreed.

“I’m so sorry, El.  I don’t know what I was thinking.  I’m just… I don’t.”  He stuttered.

I rubbed my hands up and down his arms.  “It’s okay, Steve.  Contrary to popular belief, you are only human.  This is such a high-stress situation.  Both Bucky and Sam are out there and you’re worried they’re not coming back. And he is hot and so kind.  Plus, and I probably shouldn’t tell you this, he has a kink for people staring at him.  So I know for a fact he’s responding exactly how you want people to respond when you flirt with them.  Now is not the time for that.  And he is not ever the guy for it.”

He ran his hands through his hair.  “I know.  I know.  Can we put it down to temporary insanity?”

I nodded.  “Now please go back in there and bring our family home.”

“I will, I promise.”  He said and cupped my jaw before placing a kiss on my forehead.

I ran a finger down his chest and hooked it into his belt.  “Now, speaking of poor workplace behavior.  Clint and I fucked in the elevator and the gym.  Think you might want to talk to us about that later.”

Steve groaned.  “Oh my god.  You guys are killing me.”

“Yeah, yeah.  We’re very, very bad, Steve.  But I can promise, the only person who cared at all was you, and that was because you were trying very hard to impress someone you shouldn’t have been.”  I said, tugging a little on his belt.  “So how about you just enjoy the build up.  I’m sure it will be worth it.”

Steve brought his lips to my ear.  “Make sure you stay hydrated because you are going to be sweating later.”

“Will do.  Okay back to work.  Bring our lot home.”  I said.

“Serious face.  And sorry again about,”  He waved his hand.

“It’s in the past.”  I agreed.  “I’ll go get out of your way.”

“Take Bruce with you, would you.  He’s looking about ready to Hulk out.”  Steve said.

I nodded and followed Steve back into the command room heading straight for Bruce.  “Come on you, keep me company.”

He looked up at me and then around the room.  “I’m - Hulk he’s,”  He flinched and his muscled all twitched.

“Yeah,  I know.  Safer with me than here though.”  I said.

Bruce nodded and got up and followed after me.  “He’s right on the surface.  I can hear his thoughts.”  Bruce said when we got into the elevator.

I leaned against him and started to massage his scalp. “It’s alright.  Let’s see what we can do to take his mind off it.”

We went into the common room together and started off by making some food.  I figured doing something hands on would help distract him.  It helped a bit and we made some kind of carb-heavy greasy food and Bruce said Hulk liked it.

I then sat on Bruce’s knee and started making origami frogs that jumped when you pushed their back.  Bruce chuckled as he flicked the back of the frog.  “He likes that.  But … oh god really?”  He said to himself.

I tilted my head and looked into Bruce’s eyes.  “What is it?”

Bruce whined.  “He wants to know why you spent the morning,”  He paused and shook his head.  “Okay.  I’m telling her.”  He said to himself.  “He wants to know why you distracted the bird with sex but he gets papercraft.”  By the time Bruce had finished speaking, he was blushing a deep red.

I turned in Bruce’s lap so I was straddling his thighs.  “Well, my goodness,”  I said feigning offense.  I leaned right in so I was looking right into Bruce’s eyes.  “I’m not doing anything unless Bruce agrees,”  I whispered, my lips brushing against his.

“Bruce agrees,”  Bruce said quickly.  I brought my lips to his and we kissed hungrily.  We nipped and sucked on each other’s lips as our hands roamed over each other and scrambled to get our clothes off.  I popped a button off Bruce’s shirt trying to open it and he broke a hook on my bra.  Eventually, I was naked and he had his pants down just enough for me to start rocking against his cock.  I slid up and down it, slicking his shaft with my wet pussy.

He let out a strangled moan and his head fell back.  I kissed his throat and ran my nose up his neck to his chin.  “God, I love how strongly I affect you both.”

He looked up at me again and his hands went to my hips.  His fingers bit into my skin and when I looked into his eyes I could see they were flecked with green.  “Then you should know neither of us is feeling very patient right now.”  He said in a low rumble.

I leaned right into him, hovering my mouth over his.  “Then take it,”  I growled.

His fingers flexed on my hips and with a snap of his hips, he had sunk deep inside of me.  I moaned and let my head fall back.  He circled an arm around my waist and his hand went to my hair, pulling me back down into a heated kiss.  We fucked like two animals.  He rutted up into me quick and hard as I held onto his shoulders my fingers digging into him.  We kissed hungrily and sweat started running down our skin in rivulets.  I went to touch my finger to my clit and he batted it away with a grunt.  His own fingers took its place and I cried out arching back in his lap.

When Bruce and I had sex, the Hulk was always there a little.  He is so base and primal that he’s drawn to those more base instinct things.  He usually just watched or I’d get a sense that when Bruce moved a certain way or did a certain thing that was by Hulks request.  This time he was sharing control.  He was still holding back or this would have been over before it started, but he was there and participating.

I felt my orgasm bearing down on me and I moved faster, up and down on his cock.  He leaned down and sucked at my breasts, making a deep animalistic groan. His teeth pressed into my nipple sending a sudden jolt through me.  I came hard crying out and arching back.  Bruce kept thrusting up into me.  The pulsing of my cunt seemed to bring him along with me and with a sudden snap of his hips, he came with a groan.  I could feel the pulse of his cock as he emptied inside of me.  I kept slowly rolling my hips through our orgasms.  I leaned my head against his forehead and looking into his eyes seeing the perfect blend of green and brown letting me know they were both sharing the space.

“I love you.”  I whispered.

“We love you too.”  He said and kissed me.  Much softer and more tender than last time.  I slipped off his lap and started helping him get dressed.

I was just pulling my pants back on when the elevator chimed and Clint got off.  “Holy hell, it smells like sex in here.  What were you up to?”

I started laughing and settled back against Bruce.  “I guess a shower might be in order.  No wonder Steve’s all loopy because you and I were going at it like bunnies.”

Clint nodded.  “Probably explains a lot.”

“Oh, and by the way, he told me to drink water because we’d be sweating.  So I am kindly passing that information on to you.”

“Oh god, we’re dead.  We’re so dead.”  Clint said, flopping down over the two of us.

“Oh jeez, Clint.  What the hell.”  I said shifting so he could fit.

“I just wanted to snuggle.  Is that so bad?”  He said.

Bruce reached over and ran his hand up and down Clint’s side.  “It’s fine.  Don’t worry about it.”

“How’s everything going up there?  Did you eat?  Are they getting close?”  I asked.

Clint nodded.  “Yeah, it’s coming along.  I think they’ll all be home tomorrow morning.  Guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

“Alright my loves.  Who’s up for a completely non-sexual shower?  We can get nice and clean for Steve before he wrecks us, Clint.”  I said, pulling myself to my feet.

“Does it have to be completely non-sexual?”  Clint asked as he got up after me

Bruce started laughing and I hooked my arms around each of their elbows.  “How much jizz can you make in a day, man?  You sure you’re not superhuman?”  I asked.

Both of them laughed at that and we headed to the bathroom.  We turned on the showerheads and started stripping off our clothes.  “Look… here’s the thing.  Bruce and I… well… only when it’s group stuff and that’s hardly ever because, well…”

“I chicken out and won’t join in?”  Bruce offered as he threw his dirty clothes in the hamper.

“Yeah.  That.  But we also don’t do them often.”  Clint said.  The three of us stepped in under the hot water and Clint turned to look at Bruce.  “But I do want to, Bruce.  We all love you, you know?”

Bruce dropped his gaze and nodded.  “I know.  I’m working on it.”

“It’s okay.  You don’t have to feel bad about it.  I just wanted you to know.”  Clint said with a shrug.

Bruce looked back up at Clint and took his hand before pulling him into a kiss.  Clint’s free hand went to Bruce’s face and then ran down the back of his neck.  When they broke apart they were both smiling.

“Alright, non-sexual from now on.  I’ll be good.”  Clint said and grabbed the shampoo. I moved into place in front of him automatically and he started washing my hair.

“I can’t fault you for wanting to hit that, Clint.  I mean, I just did.  But I would have thought with what was coming you’d appreciate a nice non-sexual shower.”  I said.

“Well, he is a prime dork specimen.  And we all know how I feel about dorks.”  He teased.   “He does do things to me down…”  He pointed at his dick and all three of us started laughing.  “You are right though, we’ve earned quite the punishment.”

“We sure did, we earned it all over the place.”  I teased.

“This would be the place where I make a dirty joke, grab your hand and stick it someplace.  But non-sexual.  I’ll just have a nice shower before I can’t walk anymore.”  He teased.

I slapped his ass and stepped under the water to rinse my hair out.  “You’d think you never got laid with the way you’re talking and both you and I know that’s not true.”

“With how the Captain was talking. It will be exactly like that. And he’s huge and while he knows what he’s doing. He’s going to, I can see I’m making Bruce uncomfortable.”  Clint said as he poured conditioner into his hand.

I stepped in front of him again and he slowly started applying conditioner to my hair.  “You know he’s not going to make you do anything you don’t want to. And I did some prep work for you today.”

“You did.  Should have done the other thing too.”  Clint agreed.

“You want me to plug you?  I can plug you.  Send a photo to Nat.  Maybe one to Steve to let him know you’re ready for him.”  I said looking back over my shoulder at him.

I could see him mulling it over before he nodded.  “Yeah.  Yeah okay.  Let’s do that.”

I laughed and leaned back kissing his jaw.  “Nat is going to be so annoyed she missed all this.”


	4. Testing Limits

Clint, Bruce and I got out of the shower feeling much much fresher and went to the room-sized walk-in closet that held clothes for everyone.  I was going through my underwear drawer looking for something perfect to entice Steve with and nothing was jumping out at me.  “What do you think Steve would like?”  I asked no one in particular. **  
**

“Steve’s coming down to spank us and fuck us both into a coma.  I think you could wear a sack and he’s gonna think you’re the hottest thing ever.”  Clint said, pulling on a pair of boxers.

“Yeah, I know.  But people still have aesthetic preferences.  And it would be nice to give him a little something extra.”  I said.

Bruce nodded towards the far end of the room as he was buttoning up his shirt and Clint whined.  “Fine.  Come on.”  He said and grabbed my shoulders, moving to the end of the room. There was a section of closet space that was color coded and from a brief glance, it was a random mixture of suits and underwear.

“Natasha has for a while had a section of her closet for fetish wear.  And I say that not in the terms of black latex stuff, although she does have some.  But just when she notices something particularly turns you on she gets it and puts it in here all color coded.  For example.”  He went to the black section and pulled out a blue hanger.

“That’s just one of your purple arrow shirts,”  I say looking at it.

“Yep.  Think it might not even have been washed from the last time I wore it.  But remember that time she came out wearing just this, knee high socks and these.  He lifted the shirt to show a pair of simple red boy leg panties.

“Oh fuck yeah.  Okay, right.  I get it.”  I said with a nod.

“So she doesn’t have something for everyone.  Some people don’t even know what they like yet.”  He said putting the shirt back.  “I know for you, Tony and Steve both have a suit that’s been scotch guarded.  But I wore a suit once and you didn’t seem to care at all.”

“You looked awkward in it,”  I said.

He nodded.  “Accurate.  Anyway, the blue section is yours.  As you can see, you have a gold hanger and a grey hanger both with school girl uniform.”  He said shifting through some outfits.

“For Tony and Sam,”  I said.

“That’s right.”  He agreed.

“I don’t have a purple hanger,”  I said as I flicked through.

He shook his head.  “Don’t know, I kinda just like it when you’re you.  When you dress up it’s cool.  I enjoy it, but I’m not more into you then.”

“Aww, Clint.  That’s so sweet.”  I said and squeezed him around the waist.  “It’s your uniform,”  I added as a whisper.

“Oh, you dirty bitch.”  He teased and slapped my ass.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”

So this green one must be for you, B.”  I say and take down a green coat hanger with a matching bra and panties.  It was a simple cute set in pale pink with white polka dots.

He looked me over as I held it up against me.  “I think that would work.”  He said quietly.

I chuckled.  “Well then.  I guess you have a treat coming your way in the not so distant future.”

Bruce blushed and I hung the coathanger back up.  “Okay, so I’m guessing ol’ red white and blue is Steve?”  I ask getting the hanger down.  On it was a corset that had a 1940’s feel.  It wasn’t completely period accurate.  The panties were smaller and the bra cups were softer, but it had the feel.  In light pink with black accents.  “That makes sense.”

Clint shrugged and I put it on.  He helped me draw the corset tight and I went back in the bathroom and carefully set my hair and makeup so it had that 1940’s look.  I took a photo and sent it to Bucky.

When I was done both Clint and Bruce were sitting in the living room.  Clint was just in a pair of boxer briefs while Bruce had gotten fully dressed.  I came up behind Bruce and kissed him on top of the head.  “Okay, my loves.  You want to come help me with Clint?”  I asked.

He shook his head.  “I think I’ve had enough fun for the time being.  I’ll be here.”

I beckoned to Clint and the two of us went back down to Natasha’s room.  We went back into her closet and looked over her different plugs.  After feeling the surface of a few, Clint picked out a black silicone plug that had a purple jewel in the end.  It wasn’t nearly as big as Steve, but it was bigger than the vibrator I had used on him earlier.

“Alright, go get on all fours on the bed and let’s do this,”  I said and grabbed a tube of glitter lube.

“You taking a photo for Nat?”  He asked pulling his boxers down and getting up on the bed.

“Uh huh,”  I replied as rubbed his hip in small circles.

“You’re playing with fire using the glitter lube.  She’s gonna give us like ten orgasms each when she gets back because she’s so pent up.”  He said.

I chuckled and started lubing up the toy.  “Well, after what we got up to today, seems only fair.”  I squeezed the lube on his ass and gently rubbed his hip.  “Spread your legs a little more.”

He adjusted his stance and I started teasing his asshole with my fingers, giving him time to relax.  I leaned over him and kissed up his spine.  “You do look pretty fucking hot bent over like this, Clint.  Letting yourself be in this vulnerable position with me.”

“I like it when you talk to me like that.  And you use demanding statements.”  Clint almost whispered.

“You’re a little like me, huh? Okay. Well, relax for me, Clint. Show me how good you can be. You trust me, don’t you?”  I purred against his ear, pushing my finger into his ass a little and pulsing it in and out.

He let out a soft moan and his head fell forward as he stretched out a little more.  “Of course, I trust you.”

“Fuck, Clint. You look so hot. I’m so wet right now just from this. Natasha is going to both love and hate this photo. And Steve, Steve’s not going to be able to control himself. And watching the two of you is going to be some kind of torture for me.”   I whispered, taking the toy and pulsing it against his asshole.  “You ready to take it?”

“That’s probably exactly what Steve wants to put you through.”  Clint hummed.  “Yeah.  I’m ready.”

I eased the plug into his ass slowly.  Paying attention to the way his body responded so I could stop or pull back if needed and I didn’t force it.  “That’s it,”  I whispered and it pushed into place.

He made a small whimper sound and shifted.  “That’s it?  That wasn’t so bad.”

“Mm-hmm.”  I hummed.  “And check this out.”  I took his hand and put it down my panties.  He slid his finger up and down and looked at me with a wolfish grin.

“Well, if you ever wanna test some other things. I’m sure Nat has strap-ons.”  Clint said suggestively.  “But speaking of Nat, you should probably take the picture.”

“Jesus, Clint.”  I practically hissed.  “Yes, photo.”  I got up and quickly went and washed my hands before taking a couple of photos of Clint.  “Yep, she’s going to love these. Maybe I’ll send one to Steve too. And that one of me. Or you could take a more suggestive one of me.”

“Maybe one of your soaked panties.”  He suggested.

I hummed.  “You think you can frame it so you can see what I’m wearing and get your hand in there?”

Clint smirked and moved us to a mirror.  He sat behind me and had me spread my legs before shoving his hand into my panties and thrusting two fingers deep into my cunt.  I gasped not expecting that he’d go so far and my head fell back against his shoulder.

“They need to know, we’re not fucking around here.”  He said moving his fingers inside me. I mewled and he took the photo before taking his hand out and sucking his fingers clean.  “Okay, we should go back up to Bruce.”

On the way back upstairs, I sent the photos of me and Clint to both Natasha and Steve and then the one of me with Clint’s fingers inside me to Wanda, Sam and Bucky with different suggestive texts.  My phone then blew up with dirty messages about how much trouble I was going to be in when they got home.

When we got back upstairs I went and sat on the arm of the recliner beside Bruce.  “Would you like to see the photo Clint just took of me?”  I asked.

Bruce looked over at Clint who had sat down a little gingerly on the couch opposite and had started laying out wipes and clothes and water he’d brought with him to prepare for Steve’s arrival.  Clint nodded.  “Oh yeah.  You want to see that.”

I handed my phone with the photo open to Bruce.  “Fuck.”  He breathed.

I can’t even remember ever hearing Bruce curse like that and I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.  “That good?”

“Well, someone else had a slightly possessive thought about how it should be our fingers,”  Bruce said.

I leaned down to him.  “Still could be, big guy,”  I whispered.

“You’re really in a mood today, aren’t you?”  Bruce asked as he slowly ran his hand up my thigh.

“Apparently.  Completely insatiable.”  I answered.

Bruce’s hand slid up my leg further and teased over my panties.  I spread my legs wider for him and leaned my head back against his shoulder.  “Apparently.  And you’re just going to let me do this here with Clint sitting right there?”  He asked.  His voice came out as a dark growl and sent a shiver right through me.

“Uh huh.  I think Clint might enjoy the show.”  I hummed.

“I would, in case you were wondering.  But I can leave if you want.”  Clint said.

Bruce pushed my panties to the side and his finger ran up and down my labia.  He circled over my clit before sliding his hand back down and teasing my entrance.  “Do you like putting on a show? Like the idea of someone watching as you get your release.”  Bruce whispered against my ear as he eased two fingers inside of me.

I lifted my hips so his fingers penetrated me deeper.  “Yes.  I love it.  I love having an audience and knowing they want me too.”  I moaned.

“Then you stay,”  Bruce said to Clint.  He pushed his fingers in deep, seeking out my g-spot and curling his fingers so they stroked over it.  His thumb started to work over my clit.  I moaned loudly and my hips bucked up under him.

“Imagine if Cap walked in right now and saw you both,”  Clint said, his eyes fixed on us.  “Maybe I should take another photo of Bruce playing in your pussy.  So you can get in some real trouble.”

Bruce continued to work his fingers inside me.  Given my, already over-stimulated state I was quickly coming apart.  Every touch sent a jolt of pleasure running through me.  My fluids soaked Bruce’s fingers and ran down his wrist.  “No.  Not a photo.  I want you to video it.  I want you to capture her O face and that pretty pussy quivering because of me.”

“Fuck. Bruce.”  Clint said and got out his phone training it on the two of us.

Bruce’s fingers moved faster and he started using more pressure.  He held me in place with his other hand so I could do nothing except let this happen.  My legs kept scrambling for purchase and I kept squirming like I was trying to escape the orgasm that was about to happen.  “Uh uh, El.  Let it happen.”  He growled against my ear.

I let my body relax as best I could.  My legs started trembling and with a hard press of his fingers against my g-spot I came.  “Oh, fuck!  B!”  I cried, my whole body jerking up against him.

He continued stroking me as I lay panting against him and he pulled his fingers from my cunt.  “Now, for the icing on the cake.  Give your captain a nice show.”  He said and tapped his fingers against my lips.

I took his hand in mine and slowly licked myself from his fingers.  Sucking and swirling my tongue graphically over them as I looked dead on into the camera.

“And cut.”  Clint joked switching the video off.  “You want to watch before I send it to Cap?”

“No.  I think experiencing it was enough for now.”  I answered.  “Though let me tell you, that is going to be something I revisit whenever you’re out of the tower for too long, B.”

“You’re welcome,”  Bruce said.

“Okay.  You want me to caption this?”  Clint asked as he tapped away on his phone.

“That. Caption it ‘Bruce says you’re welcome.”  I grinned.  Clint chuckled and finished writing the message.

I wrapped my arm around Bruce’s waist and ran my palm over his stomach. “Would you like me to return the favor?”

“You don’t have to,”  Bruce said leaning his head against mine.

“No.  I know.  But I like to.  I just, if you don’t want to do that because of Clint.”  I whispered.  “We can rain check.”

“You don’t have to feel awkward around me. Or worried. But I mean, if you don’t wanna.”  Clint reassured him.

“I, we, I. It’s. I don’t know.”  Bruce said with a shake of his head.  “I’m tempted to say that I want to know what being watched feels like.”

I slipped off his lap and on to the floor positioning myself in between his legs.  “You can always change your mind at any point if you don’t like it.  Or if you feel like someone else is getting out of control.” I said gazing up at him and running my hands up and down the inside of his thighs.

“Okay.”  He said with a tentative nod.

I unfastened his pants and pulled them down just enough that his cock sprung up already hard and throbbing in front of my face.  I ran my tongue up his length and swirled my tongue over the head of his cock.  I sucked on the head a little keeping my eyes on his.  They were brown but flecked with the green of the Hulk and he watched me closely.

I dropped my head down, taking him so far down the back of my throat I gagged.  Bruce’s hand tangled in my hair and he moaned loudly.  “Oh.  Oh, you’re just going all in, aren’t you?”

I smiled up at him and started to bob my head.  I let my hands roam a little.  Teasing them between his legs and down his perineum.  He made a strangled groan and his eyes flicked from me to Clint and back again.

“That looks good, Bruce.  She’s got quite the mouth on her, doesn’t she?  Looks pretty wrapped around your cock.”  Clint said.

Bruce’s head fell back for a moment and he made a sound that was half growl half deep moan.  His hand flexed in my hair and his cock jumped.  I was spurred on.  I let one hand go up under his shirt and I teased his nipples while the other ran up and back.  Teasing his balls for a moment before moving to his asshole.  It tightened and relaxed every time my fingertip ran over it. Meanwhile, I kept sucking on his cock.  I moved my head up and down.  Alternating between quickly bobbing to slowly sucking hard.  I never stopped looking up at him.

“Oh.  El.  This is… not going to last.”  He gasped as his hips bucked under me.  I tasted the salting tang of his precome on my tongue and as if to encourage him, I bobbed faster.  I let my finger penetrate his ass just a little, and he let out the most primal sound I’ve heard him make that wasn’t accompanied by a physical manifestation of the Hulk.  “Oh.  Feels so good.”  He gasped and looked back down at me.  “I’m close.”

I swirled my tongue and deepthroated him as I tugged on his balls.  His hips jerked again pushing him further down my throat and he let go, releasing hot ribbons of come down my throat.  I drank them down, humming and lapping my tongue over his cock until it stopped pulsing.  I pulled off and climbed back up into Bruce’s lap.  “So, did you like being watched?”  I asked tucking his cock back away.

“Mmm… I think so.  It was a little weird at first but when Clint started talking.”   Bruce said nuzzling at my neck.

“I wonder if Steve saw any of the things we sent,”  I ask, getting out my phone.

“Oh, I saw.”

I spun around to see Steve stepping out of the stairwell.  He stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.  “And what am I going to do with you troublemakers?”


	5. Punishment

“And what am I going to do with you troublemakers?”

Steve stood at the door to the stairwell assessing Clint, Bruce and I with his arms crossed over his chest.  Clint was sitting alone on the couch a little gingerly thanks to the black buttplug he had in place.  He was wearing nothing but his colorful boxer-briefs and his cock was already hard and straining against them thanks to the little sex show Bruce and I had just put on.  Bruce’s shirt was disheveled and he looked up at Steve sheepishly as I sat in his lap.  I was dressed in a matching 1940s style corset and underwear.  My hair and makeup were done, although they were starting to look a little messy.  My panties were a soaked mess.

I smiled up at Steve and he walked into the room and sat on the empty couch.  “It’s over by the way.  They’re on their way home.  Should be back at around two.  So I think we should all sleep in the common room so we’re here for them when they get back in.”

The three of us let out a sigh of relief and Steve smiled softly at us for a moment.  “Thank god.”  Clint breathed.

I got up and walked over to Steve and straddled his thighs.  One of his hands went to my ass and he gripped it pulling me down into his lap.  I started nuzzling his neck.  “This is what you want, huh?  For me to punish you for misbehaving?”  He asked.

“Well, we were awfully bad.  Just going at it all over the tower.  Distracting you from your work.”  I whispered.

Bruce got up.  “I think I might excuse myself.  I’m not sure that the other guy will like being punished too much.  I’ll go see what Tony’s up to.  We’ll come down when you’re done.”

Steve reached out and gave Bruce’s hand a squeeze as he walked by.  When Bruce had gotten on the elevator Steve started kneading my ass.  “Did you like the things we sent you?”  I whispered slowly kissing his throat.

“I did, but the whole package in person is much better.”  He replied as his hands roamed up and down my back.

“I’m so glad you like it. It’s all for you, Steve. I even got Clint all prepped for you.”  I teased, letting my breath tickle his neck.

“My two little troublemakers.”  He said with a side smile.  “Who should I start with? Should I start with Clint and make you just sit and watch?”

“I think that would have exactly the result you are hoping for.”  I hummed.

His hand slid up to my hair and he bunched it in his fist.  “Or should I just bend the both of you over my lap, and teach you a lesson?”

I whimpered and wiggled in his lap.  “Well, that sounds pretty effective too.  You could always do both.”

“Both, hmm?”  Steve mused.  He looked over at Clint and tapped his thigh.  “Come here, my little bird.”

Clint got up and approached him and Steve pulled him down into a rough kiss.  I whimpered watching them and slid off Steve’s lap.  Steve kept one hand wrapped around my thigh and the other teased over the waistband of Clint’s boxers.  “Okay, little bird.  Let me see.”  He growled, breaking the kiss.

Clint stepped away and pushed his boxers down.  His cock sprung up and when he kicked the boxers away he turned and bent over letting the two of us see the plug in place.  I whimpered again and Steve looked at me.

“What is it?  The plug or the anticipation?”  He whispered against my ear.

“Both.”  I hummed.  “He looks so good and he’s so ready for you, Steve.”

“Are you ready for me, Clint?”  Steve asked as Clint straddled his lap.

“As I’ll ever be,”  Clint answered.

They kissed again, and Steve unfastened his pants and pulled his cock out.  He pressed both his and Clint’s cock together and started to stroke them in tandem.

“On all fours, little bird,”  Steve instructed when he broke the kiss.

Clint got on all fours and Steve moved down behind him.  He pulled his shirt off over his head and began teasing his hands down Clint’s back.  “Now, my sweet girl.  I want you to film me fucking Clint.  Then we’ll send that video to Natasha so she can see what she missed out on and maybe she might like to punish you both later too.  You can send it to Bucky and Sam too.  That will be more like a promise.”

I picked up my phone.  “Nothing for Wanda?”  I asked, moving into a position where I could see better.

“We’ll make Wanda a different video,”  Steve said and when I hit record he eased the plug out of Clint’s ass and put it on the towel on the coffee table.  He picked up the lube and squirted it on his fingers before teasing over Clint’s asshole.  Clint arched his back a little and Steve thrust two fingers into him twisting his wrist as he did.

Clint moaned loudly and his head fell forward while I whimpered again, my already ruined panties only getting more soaked.  I rubbed my legs together to get some relief as I filmed what was happening.

“Patience, doll.  That’ll get you everywhere.”  Steve said looking up at me as he pumped his fingers inside Clint.

“Sorry.”  I whispered.

Steve twisted his hand again and Clint squirmed and made a low groan.  His cock jumped and precome leaked from the head.

“Oh god, Clint.  You look so hot right now.”  I whimpered.

Clint moaned again and pushed back against Steve’s fingers.  Steve slapped his ass.  “Patience to you too.”  He growled.

“Natasha is going to love this, Clint,”  I said, my voice coming out as a needy whine.

“Hmmm.  Yes.  She.  Will.”  Clint moaned out his cock twitching.

“Oh yes.  Natasha would love seeing you with my fingers in your hole.”  He growled and slapped him again.  “Scream for Nat.  You know she likes to hear you.”

Clint and I both made a similar muffled whimper sound.

“Captain, ’M gonna. Need to. Please.”  Clint begged.  His legs were trembling like he was fighting the urge to move again.

I pressed my palm against my pussy hoping the pressure would give me some relief.  “I fucked his ass with a vibrator earlier, Steve.  He’s ready to take you.”

“Oh, you dirty little boy,”  Steve growled pulling his fingers out and wiping them with a wipe.  “On your back.”

Clint rolled over and lifted his legs putting them on Steve’s shoulders.  Steve slicked his cock with lube and pushed Clint’s legs back so his knees were almost at his ears and started to slowly ease his cock into Clint’s ass.  He was surprisingly gentle, letting Clint slowly adjust to Steve’s considerable size until he was buried to the hilt.

I let out a ragged breath.  “Fuck.  You have no idea how good you both look right now.  You take it so well, Clint.”

“I’m a good little cock slut, but only sometimes. For Nat, yes.”  Clint moaned arching a bit so his stomach muscles pulled tight.

“Nat’s going to see this.  See how good you’re being.  I bet she’ll reward you when she gets back.”  I mewled.

Clint hummed and Steve started to thrust deep into him.  I just watched for a while making sure I kept the camera steady.  Clint’s sounds got louder and louder and they were joined by growls and soft moans from Steve.  Steve continued to praise him and talk about Natasha and as Clint’s cock began to twitch he took it in his hand and started to pump.

“Fuck.  Does it feel good, Clint?  Steve is taking such good care of you.”  I whimpered.

“Feels good.”  Clint gasped.  “So full.”

I reached out and ran my hand down Clint’s stomach feeling the way they spasmed under my hand.   Steve’s hand went to Clint’s shoulder for better leverage as he started to really fuck hard into him.

“I’m going to let him come all over his stomach. Make sure you get that for Natasha.”  Steve growled.

“Yes, Steve.”  I whimpered.

He kept thrusting looking down at Clint while he pumped Clint’s cock.  “Whenever you’re ready, my little bird.”

Clint made a series of small moans and whimpers as his muscles twitched.  “Thank you, Captain.”  He said and he arched up and came over his stomach.

Steve’s thrusting slowed until Clint’s cock stilled.  He pulled out and used some wipes to clean himself up before he pulled his pants back up.  “Elise, I want you to clean Clint up.”  I went to get the wipes and he shook his head.  “With your tongue, little girl.”

I bent over Clint and licked up all the come, running my tongue over his now very sensitive cock, making him whimper.  When there was not a drop left I moved back to my knees.

“Patience is rewarded, doll,”  Steve said.

“Thank you, Steve,”  I said.

“You’re welcome, my good girl.”  He looked us over and his face fell serious.  “Now, I think it’s time to teach the two of you your lesson. I want you bent over the couch, side by side.”

Clint and I moved into position and Steve came up behind us.  “We going with traffic lights?”  He asked us.  Both Clint and I nodded in agreement.  Steve kneaded my ass cheeks for a moment before bringing his hand back and slapping my left cheek.  A sting of pain bloomed and then heat spread through me.  Steve repeated the action on Clint, making him make a small squeak sound.  He grabbed my other ass check and struck again.  I squeaked and shifted a little.  He repeated the process again and again.  First me, then Clint.  Occasionally one of us would get two in a row.  Each strike made me more and more aroused.  Steve started fingering me between strikes, dragging out, so my fluids started running down my leg.

“How many was that?”  Steve asked.

“10,”  I answered quickly.

“And how many orgasms have you had today?”  He asked.

I thought for a moment quickly going through what happened in my head.  There was one in the perch above the control room, one in the elevator.  One in my bed when Clint ate me out.  One in the gym.  One when we fucked in the common room and another when he fingered me in front of Clint.  “Six.  Six, Steve.”

“Two each sounds good,”  Steve said and struck me two more times.

“Thank you, Steve.”  I half moaned, as tears pricked my eyes.  Clint’s hand tightened in mine and he tapped it with his fingers.

“Little bird, you’re recording now,”  Steve ordered.  Clint let my hand go and he got up and got my phone.

“Whose panties are these?”  He asked, running his fingers along the soaked fabric.

What he meant was ‘did I borrow them off Nat’.  Not that I could have fit in Nat’s panties without them digging into my thighs and waist.  But he wasn’t used to me wearing anything like this.  I decided to go for a different answer.

“It’s yours, Steve.  It belongs to you.”

He made a low growl sound and grabbed them and tore a hole in the crotch before grabbing my waist and slamming into me.  I gasped as I was pushed roughly against the couch.

“Thank you, Steve,”  I said, as I moved to brace myself better.

“Don’t thank me just yet.”  He said and started to fuck hard into me.

My hands scrambled for purchase and I kept cursing and moaning as he pounded into my sensitive cunt.  He pulled out and flipped me over, laying me on the couch properly before he was inside me again.  I put my feet up on his shoulders he started rubbing my clit and it immediately became too much.  I arched up violently and came, screaming out and my whole body shuddering.

Steve slowed his thrusting before pulling out.  He pulled me up into his lap and ran his hands over my shoulders.  “How are we doing here?”  He whispered.

“Green.  So green.”  I panted.

“Okay.  I want you to take the rest of this off.  Clint and I are going to watch.  So give us a nice show.”  He said and patted my thigh.

I got up and started to move.  Dancing to unheard music.  My hips twisted and rolled.  I ran my hands down my stomach.  Clint had moved to be sitting next to Steve and he made a choked whining sound as his eyes trained on me.

“Did you want to do something, little bird?”  Steve asked, running his hand up Clint’s thigh.  Clint shook his head but I could see his cock starting to twitch again.

I removed my stockings and my ruined underwear but I needed help getting the ties of the corset undone. I moved over to Steve and turned away from him and started to grind my ass in his lap.  His cock pressed against my ass cheeks and smeared sticky fluids on my skin.  Steve ran his hands up my sides and then grabbed the corset and just tore it off.  He threw it to the side and then pulled me back against him.  His hands ran over my breast and teased my nipples.

“I want you on all fours.  You’re going to use that pretty mouth of yours on Clint’s dick.”  He whispered.

I whimpered and nodded my head, slipping from his lap and crouching in front of Clint.  I placed long slow kisses up his inner thighs and ghosted my fingertips over his hips.  Clint let out a moan and looked at Steve like he wasn’t sure what he was allowed to do.

“Be a good little bird,”  Steve said running his hand through Clint’s hair.

As Clint’s cock hardened more I started placing little kitten licks up the shaft as I continued to tease over his hips and thighs.

“Make sure you’re teasing him. Make him squirm.”  Steve praised.

I kept going, just teasing him to hardness.  When he was fully erect I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock and slowly lowered my head down keeping my mouth wide so I barely even touched him.  Clint let out a whimper and when I had his cock fully in my mouth I sucked hard.  Clint’s hips jerked.  “Ahh fuck.”  He hissed as his hands opened and closed on the couch.

Steve ran his hand down Clint’s side and down over my back.  “That’s it.  You’re both doing so well.”

I started to suck his cock properly moving my head up and down, licking and swirling up and down his shaft.  Steve got down on his knees and ran his hands over me.  He moved behind me and started to tease my cunt with his cock.  He slapped it against my clit and ran it up and down my folds.  I moaned around Clint’s cock and my fingers tightened on his hips.

“That’s a good girl.  When Clint get’s his release you can have yours.”  Steve said as he sunk back inside me again.

I kept my focus on Clint, as Steve slowly fucked me from behind.  As Clint started losing more and more control of himself Steve started fucking me harder.  One hand wrapped around me and he began teasing my clit as Clint’s abs began tightening.  I watched as Steve stroked his hand over Clint’s stomach.  Clint groaned and his cock twitched in my mouth.

“Fuck.”  Clint groaned.  It was quickly followed by a gasped ‘oh’.

“Are you close, my little bird?”  Steve asked, dragging his hand down Clint’s stomach.  “You have my permission to come.  Scream out if you like.”

I cupped Clint’s balls and massaged them in my palm as I curled my tongue around his shaft.   “Fuck.  Feels good.”  He groaned.

Steve pulled him down into a rough kiss and Clint bucked up against me, his cock twitched and he came, spilling over my tongue and down my throat and moaning into Steve’s mouth.

I drank him down and relaxed into Steve.  “That’s it.  You did so well.  Both of you.”  He cooed.

I released Clint’s cock and rested against his legs.  Clint stroked my hair as Steve fucked me.  I didn’t last long.  I was overworked and hyperstimulated.   I came moaning against Clint and my legs started trembling.

“I’m nearly there, El.  What color are you?”  Steve asked.

“Green.  Keep going, Steve.”   I whined.  “I want it.  I want your come inside me.  I want you to fill me with it.  I already had Bruce and Clint.  Clint over and over.  Don’t you want to too?”

Steve let out a deep groan and picked up his pace.  “Such a naughty girl, with practically every guy still in this tower.”

“Mm-hmm… Just need Tony.”  I hummed.

“You going to ask FRIDAY to summon him, so you can cross us all off the list?”  Steve teased.

I could feel his cock starting to twitch inside me.  I began pulsing my walls, milking him with my cunt.  “Maybe I should.  Doesn’t seem fair that I miss out on one.”

He slapped my ass.  “You’re such a good little slut aren’t you?”

“I am for you.”  I moaned.

Steve grunted, his hips snapped forward and he came.  “Fuck.”  He groaned.

He slipped out of me and I just collapsed where I was.  “Ok, sweethearts.  Let’s go take a bath.”  He said and scooped me up in his arms.  “You want me to carry you, Clint?”

Clint shook his head.  “No. I’m okay.  But I’ll take the cuddles when we’re in the tub.”

“Of course, little bird,”  Steve said, putting his arm around Clint’s waist.  “FRIDAY, can you put in a delivery order.  Comfort foods.”

“Of course, Captain Rogers.”  The AI replied.

“Alight.  Let’s get cleaned up and wind down.”  Steve said and kissed us both on the temples before taking us into the bathroom.


	6. Safe and Sound

Steve Rogers is really giving.  Probably not that much of a surprise.  He’s died in service of his country and allowed them to run experiments on him because he wanted to serve.  It translates to pretty much everything he does.  He seems to take most of his pleasure from providing it.  So when he does kink, while he does enjoy it, it’s more the other people’s reactions that he likes.  When he does something that requires him to dom, he excels at aftercare.

After our session of punishments, Steve took both Clint and I and ran a bath for us.  Joining us in it for cuddles once he’d cleaned up and put things away in the living area.  He brought us hot chocolate too and we drank it while snuggled into his side.  He checked us for any marks and rubbed lotion on our skins and when the water cooled off we hopped out and dressed in warm pajamas and went back out to the living room.

Tony and Bruce were there with an array of pastas, soups, and fried foods laid out on the coffee table between them.  “Oh look, here’s trouble,”  Tony said, grinning up at us.

I grabbed myself a bowl of pasta and Tony pulled me down into his lap.  “I hear you’ve been up to some shenanigans missy.  Corrupting my sweet little Bruce.”

I settled against him and nuzzled at his neck.  “Mmm… I like corrupting people.”

“Don’t you know that’s my job, dear?”  Tony teased.

I took a bite of my food and look at him.  “Guess how many rooms in your tower Clint and I defiled?

“Mmm… don’t know.  Why don’t you tell me?”  Tony teased.

“Nat’s room,”  I said.

“Well, that rooms already been pretty defiled.”

“And the gym,”  I added.

Tony quirked an eyebrow.  That’s a good one.  I bet that was fun.”

I hummed.  “Mmmm super fun.”  I said.  “And here.”

“I knew about here.  You got all three of the boys here didn’t you, you dirty girl.”  He said running his hand up my thigh.

I took another bite and nodded my head.

“Is that it?  Three’s not many.”  He said.

“The elevator,”  I said.

His hand traveled a little higher and he tightened his fingers.  “And how was that?  I know you have a thing for the elevator.”

“It was so hot, Tony.  Clint slammed the stop button and just lifted me up.  He tore my yoga pants and just fucked me so hard.”  I whispered into his ear.

His hand tightened more, really digging into my flesh before he relaxed and started drawing circles on my skin.  “My goodness, Legolas.  That doesn’t sound like you.”

“I got a lot of tricks up my sleeves,”  Clint said with a shrug.

“Anywhere else?”  Tony asked.

“In the command room,”  I answered.

Tony started laughing.  “I don’t know what I’m more upset about.  That I didn’t notice or that you didn’t invite me.”  He said.  “In the perch?”

“You got it,”  Clint said.  “She was a good little girl.  Nice and quiet.”

“How come I got left out of your little game?”  Tony teased.

I raised my eyebrow at him as I chewed on a mouthful of pasta.  “Who says you have been?”

“Charming.”  Tony teased poking me in the side.  “You can’t possibly be up for more.  How much sex can one girl have in a day?”

“So much, Tony.  I have stamina for days.”  I joked.

“Well let’s see how you feel after dinner,”  Tony said patting my thigh.  “You don’t owe me anything.  I’m glad you were breaking in my tower for me though.”

“Of course.”  I joked.  “It was my pleasure.”

Tony started laughing which set me off and it soon spread through the room.  After dinner, Steve and I cleaned up and packed away the leftovers.  We went into the bedroom.  Bruce and Clint were already under the covers kind of snuggled up together, while Tony was coming out of the closet after changing into a pair of pajama pants.  I went straight for him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his throat at the pulse point.

He slid his hands up under my shirt and over my back.  “Oh, hello. We’re just jumping right into this then.”

I hummed and brought my lips to his and pulled myself tightly against him.  I started walking us back towards the pit bed.  As our lips caressed against each other my hands went to his pants.  “Can’t believe with all the sex I had today, here was not one of the places,”  I said pushing Tony’s pants down.

“Okay, so everyone’s clothes are coming off or just mine here?”  Tony said.

I pulled my shirt up over my head and jumped down into the pit.  “That’s up to everyone else.”  Tony climbed down in after me and I pushed my pants off and threw them away.

“Well, I’m game for more.  If I can get all of me to come play.”  Clint joked.

I pushed Tony down onto his back and straddled his lap.  “Well, I’m just going to be over here doing this.  So you guys are all welcome to do whatever it is you want to do.”

Tony started laughing.  “You’re really in a mood today aren’t you, bossy?”

I rocked my hips against him feeling his cock harden completely against my pussy.  “Mmm… you should try me.”  I said.  Tony pulled me down into a hard kiss, bunching my hair in his hand.

As Tony and I kissed Clint crawled over and started ghosting his hands over Tony and I, making my skin prickle and my nipples harden.  I pulled back from Tony and sat up, resting my hands against his chest and looking at Clint.  “You’ve come to play?” I asked

“Mm-hmm…”  He hummed.  “I think so.”

“Come here, let me kiss it better,”  I said and leaned back against him.  We kissed hungrily.  Our tongues circling each other.  Clint’s hands ran down my stomach and stopped at my pussy.  He began to tease my clit with his thumb and rubbed his fingertip over the sensitive spot just under the head of Tony’s cock.

Tony let out a strangled moan and his thigh muscles flexed as he pushed up against me.  His hand moved to Clint’s ass and he trailed it around to his cock teasing his fingers up the length.  I think this was another first and I think it was playing out as a gift for me.  Either way, I liked it. I like that Tony was back and part of it fully.  I liked that Bruce was watching and not being scared off by the possibility of a code green.

I broke the kiss with Clint and Tony dragged me down to kiss me again.  This time hungrier and more animalistic.  He nipped at my lips and his tongue slipped into my mouth.  “How is this working?   We gonna pass you around?  The bird seems quite comfortable.”

“That’s up to you guys.  Whatever you feel most comfortable doing.”  I said.  “But Clint has been very eager to participate with everyone.  So if you’re happy with him here…”  I said leaning back and running my fingers through Clint’s hair and tugging on the ends.

“If the bird wants to play, we can play,”  Tony said.  His hands went to my hips and he held me still as he guided his cock inside of me.  I hummed letting my head fall back as he sunk in to the hilt.  “Really wanted to round us all out tonight, huh?”  He teased.

I suddenly felt quite bad.  Like I wasn’t being fair to Tony.  That I was just using him.  Or he at least felt that way.  “No.  It wasn’t… I wasn’t…”  I said shaking my head.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me.  “Hey, it’s okay.  I was just teasing.  I’m always teasing.”  He said.  “I do, really love you. You know that?”

“I know.  I really love you too.”  I whispered back and started to roll my hips against him.  Swirling them in his lap.  I reached behind me and slipped my hand into Clint’s pants and began to stroke his cock.

Clint kissed the side of my throat, his thumb was still rolling against my clit sending little shivers through me.  He growled as I let my fingers run over his balls and between his legs.  I moved faster in Tony’s lap moaning a little.  Tony pushed me back against Clint and leaned down, sucking a nipple into his mouth.  I mewled and pumped Clint’s dick faster was my other hand dug into Tony’s back.

“Tell us what you want, Princess,”  Clint growled as Tony switched nipples.

I moaned and looked between the two of them.  “I want you both. Can I have you both?”

“If that’s what you want, I’m sure that can be arranged.  Can’t it, Tones?”  Clint said, his hand running up over my stomach.

Tony pulled off my nipple grazing his teeth over it.  “Sounds good to me.”

Tony pulled me down on top of him again, kissing me.  Our tongues danced together and I rocked against him, moving up and down on his shaft.  Clint moved behind us and I was vaguely aware of him shuffling around as he removed his pants and slicked his cock with lube.  He put his hand on the small of my back and I stilled, pressing my face against Tony’s neck.  Clint’s cock pressed against my entrance and he leaned over and kissed my shoulder.

“You ready, princess?”  He whispered.

I hummed and nodded my head and Clint slowly eased into me his cock pressing against Tony’s.  The three of us moaned in unison.  “Holy fuck.”   I gasped and clenched my walls around them.

“How you doing there, Princess?  I need something verbal.”  Clint asked.

“Good.”  I mewled.  “Please fuck me.”

“Okay, princess. As you wish.”

They both started to move.   Tony just slowly fucking into me while Clint moved a bit faster.  I reached behind me and held on to Clint’s hip and my other went to Tony’s hair.  I started kissing him again, and he matched my passion moaning against my lips.

“Oh, fuck feels so good.”  Clint groaned picking up his pace a little.

I gasped breaking the kiss and my head rolling back.  “Oh fuck, yes.”

Clint and Tony’s fingers met at my clit and they worked together to pinch and rub it.  It sent spikes of pleasure through me and I couldn’t keep it together.  “Fuck.  That’s it. Yes!”  I cried as my orgasm broke.  My cunt spasmed around their cocks and my legs shook.

Clint groaned and I leaned back and started kissing him.  Both men continued to rut into me but Tony’s thrusts became erratic.  “Oh fuck.”  He groaned.

I pulsed my cunt and rolled my hips with their thrusts running my hands over Tony’s chest.  Clint and I continued to kiss but I could feel both their cocks starting to twitch.

“Oh shit.  M’ gonna.”  Tony groaned, his fingers opening and closing on my hips.

I broke the kiss with Clint and leaned down to Tony’s ear.  “Give it to me, Tony.  I want it.  I want you to fill me.”

Tony let out a strangled mewl his hips moved a little faster and he came inside me.  The pulsing of his cock sent Clint over too, and I moaned and closed my eyes just feeling them as they emptied in me together.  I hummed.  “Oh god.  Feels so good.”

When their cocks stilled Clint pulled out and I slipped off Tony and looked over at Steve.  He was sitting on the edge of the pit, watching us with lust darkened eyes and slowly stroking his cock.  I started to stalk towards him.

“Hell of a time, birdbrain,”  Tony said, running his hand up and down Clint’s leg as they watched me crawl towards Steve.

I sat back on my heels between his legs and look up at him.  “Can I help with that?”

“Of course you can. Just what did you have in mind?”  Steve asked smiling down at me.

I started placing kisses up the inside of his legs, grazing my teeth over his skin.  “Mmm… nothing specific.”

“Nothing specific, mhmm hmm.”  He teased as he ran his hands over my back.

I flattened my tongue and ran it up Steve’s shaft.  “Mmm… nothing specific.”

He let out a low moan and tangled his hands in my hair.  I took his cock in my mouth and started sucking his cock.  I dropped my head low taking as much of his considerable size into my mouth as I could fit and swirled my tongue.  I slowly bobbed my head up and down hollowing my cheeks and pushing him further and further back into my throat.

“Such an eager little girl, aren’t you?”  Steve growled and he started guiding me by my hair.  I moaned and submitted to him, relaxing my throat and curling my tongue around his shaft.  I brought my hands up and began rolling his balls and running my hands up between his legs.

“Do you want me to come in your mouth? Is that what you’re aiming for here?”  He growled, gently thrusting into my mouth.

I pulled back and looked up at him.  “I don’t know.”  I hummed grazing my teeth over my bottom lip.  “Where would you like to come?  You tell me.”

Steve growled and pulled me into his lap and into a hard kiss.  He grabbed my waist and held me in place as his hips snapped up and he sunk into me.  I gasped and braced myself against his shoulders.  “Oh fuck, you feel so good inside me, Steve.”

He started thrusting fast up into me.  “That’s good.  Because it feels real good to be inside you, sweetheart.”

I slowly circled my hips but Steve kept just fucking up into me.  He would give me a brief moment to adjust to one speed before he quickened it again.  His thumb moved to my clit and he rolled it in tight circles.  “Oh fuck.  Fuck.  Steve.”  I panted.

Steve leaned down and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth.  I keened, throwing my head back.  “I’m gonna… Fuck!  Steve!’  I babbled.

“Go ahead and come, little girl,”  Steve growled.

His words acted like a trigger to me.  My whole body seized up as I came for him.  He must have been waiting for me, because the pulsing of my cunt was met with that of his cock as he spilled in waves inside me, mixing with Clint and Tony.

I let my body relax, leaning my head against his shoulder as our bodies settled.  Steve gently caressed my back his lips pressed to the top of my head.

When I’d managed to catch my breath I slipped from his lap turning my attention to Bruce.  He was sitting at the opposite side of the bed still dressed but his pajama pants were tented and his eyes were flecked with green.

“How about you, B?”  I asked stalking towards him.  “Would you like to play today?”

He gave a small nod.  “Y-yes.  Yes.  I think I’d like that.”  He said.

I knelt beside him and started to unbutton his pajama shirt.  “Mm… and how would you like to play, Doctor Banner?  Shall I suck your cock?  Would you like me to pin you back and ride you?  Or maybe you’d like to do that to me?  Something a little gentler perhaps?”  I said.

His cock jumped in his pants and he let out a moan.  “I want to fuck you.  Come inside you like everyone else has.”  He said and his eyes darted to Tony.

“Mm… that sounds good.  I’d like that.”  I hummed kissing his throat.  “And would you like Tony to come play too?”  He nodded making a little whine sound.   “Tony, you up for another round?”  I asked.

Tony moved over to us.  “For my Brucie Bear.  Of course.  I can always get it up for a science convention.”

I started chuckling and my hand went to Bruce’s pants.  He caught me by my wrist and I raised my eyes to look at him.  “No.  I’m going to fuck you.  And Tony will fuck me.  We’re going to put on a good show for Clint and the Captain, aren’t we?”  He growled.

I nodded and he pulled me into a hard kiss, rolling me onto my back.  Tony came up behind him and they kissed as Tony removed Bruce’s shirt and began working down his pants.

When he was naked Bruce broke away from Tony and turned back to me.   He pinned my hands above my head and eased into me.  I brought my knees up and hooked one ankle around his back.  “I think you might have made me discover a whole bunch of kinks I was really scared to explore before, El.”  He whispered into my ear as he started to rut into me.  “You like being watched don’t you?”

I whimpered and my skin prickled hearing him talk to me like this.  “Yes, oh fuck yes.”

“Mmm… I like it too.  I like to watch as well.  I should say we.  We like to watch and then after we like to have them watch us.  I was always scared of that too.  Sharing the space with him.  But I like doing it.  He pushes me to do things I wouldn’t have even imagined.”  Bruce whispered.

I moaned and Tony moved behind him and watched us as he stroked his cock, getting himself hard as he coated it in lube.  Bruce began thrusting harder into my sensitive pussy and I helplessly opened and closed my hands above my head.

“Maybe tomorrow, I might talk to Clint about making our relationship physical.  What do you think?”  Bruce asked, his voice a low growl.

“Fuck yes.”  I moan.  “You should, B.”

Tony put his hand on Bruce’s back and Bruce stilled as Tony lined himself up behind him. Tony eased into Bruce’s ass pushing Bruce deeper into me. Bruce made a noise somewhere between a moan and a growl.  It was deep and low and primitive and seemed to be not just from him, but the Hulk too.

I hooked my ankles around Tony drawing him deeper into Bruce and making him moan and leaned forward biting into Bruce’s shoulder.  Bruce and Tony started to move, starting out slow, as they got used to the position before picking up both speed and force.  The three of us couldn’t keep quiet and I was very aware of Clint and Steve sitting across from us, curled into each other and watching intently.

I was too wound up and sensitive to last long and I came under both of them, arching my body and crying out.  Bruce stifled my sounds with a hungry kiss and released my hands.  I wrapped them around his neck and kissed him deeply.  The tone shifted a little from just hard fucking to something else.  Bruce broke our kiss and leaned back and kissed Tony.  They started rolling their hips more.  Tony reached around Bruce and began stroking the base of his cock and rubbing my clit with his thumb.

Another orgasm hit me and I bit down into Bruce’s shoulder.  The fluttering of my cunt brought him over with me and his come mixed with everyone else’s.  Tony picked up the pace behind him, bracing a hand on Bruce’s hip and the other on his shoulder.  His brow furrowed and he grunted with each thrust.  I reached around and teased his balls, rolling them and tugging on them.  “Oh fuck.”  He groaned and with a jerk, he came.

As the last of our orgasms passed through us Steve moved into carer mode again.  He got up, got us all water and wash clothes and even helped clean each of us up.

We settled back into bed all on the same side.  Clint curled up in Bruce’s arms and buried his face in his neck while Steve and Tony curled around me making me feel both small and safe.

I fell asleep quickly and woke at about 3 am to movement in the room as the others filed in and got cleaned up before climbing as silently as they could into bed.  There was some shifting of bodies.  Clint and Bruce didn’t wake and I saw Sam do a double take as he and Bucky curled into Steve.  Wanda crawled into my arms and nuzzled up under my chin before falling asleep immediately and Natasha lay down on the other side of her to spoon her from behind.  She reached over and brushed my hair off my brow.  “You know, you and Clint are in so much trouble tomorrow don’t you, mishka?”


End file.
